Sarah Rice
Sarah Rice is an American actress. Biography Born in Arizona, Rice moved to New York with only a small amount of money, before striking it lucky in musical theatre with off-Broadway work and continuing with a two year engagement as Luisa in The Fantasticks, which also allowed her to make brief appearances in other shows. It was her role as Johanna in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street that first brought her major attention however. As well as her extended musical career, Rice appeared in a number of straight theatre roles, including Ophelia in Hamlet. She also made a number of television and film appearances including The Phantom Lady and Henry VIII. Singing Rice became a well-known musical actress and soprano, originating a great number of roles, beginning with that of Marianne in the off-Broadway show Hang On To Your Ribbons and most notably Johanna in Stephen Sondheim's Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Rice also covered a great deal of roles in both opera, such as Susanna in The Marriage of Figaro as well as more traditional roles including Marian Paroo in The Music Man and Christine Daaé in The Phantom of the Opera. Later she appeared in the regional production of new musical Little Mary Sunshine. Stage Hang On To Your Ribbons The Fantasticks *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Round and 'Round (contains solo lines) *They Were You (duet) A Little Night Music *Soon (contains solo lines) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Candide *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Oh Happy We (duet) *Glitter and Be Gay (solo) *You Were Dead, You Know (duet) *Pilgrims' Procession *My Love (contains solo lines) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Finale: Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte *Make Our Garden Grow (contains solo lines) Regina Hansel and Gretel The Sound of Music *Do-Re-Mi *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (duet) *The Lonely Goatherd *The Sound of Music (reprise) *So Long, Farewell (contains solo lines) *My Favourite Things (second reprise) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1979)(originated the role) *Green Finch and Linnet Bird (solo) *Ladies in Their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) The Student Prince (1980) Naughty Marietta (1980) The Enchantress (1982) The Music Man (1983) *Piano Lesson (contains solo lines) *Goodnight, My Someone (solo) *My White Knight (solo) *Shipoopi *Will I Ever Tell You (solo) *Gary, Indiana (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones (reprise)/Goodnight, My Someone (duet) *Finale Swan Song (1986)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (1989) *Think of Me (duet) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *I Remember...(solo) *Prima Donna *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Rehearsal (contains solo lines) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Don Juan (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) The Barber of Seville The Marriage of Figaro Little Mary Sunshine (2002) Die Fledermaus (2005) Gallery luisarice.jpg|'Luisa' in The Fantasticks. riceanne.jpg|'Anne Egerman' in A Little Night Music. ricecunegonde.jpg|'Cunegonde' in Candide. riceliesl.jpg|'Liesl Von Trapp' in The Sound of Music. ricejohanna.jpg|'Johanna' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Ricemarietta.jpg|'Marietta' in Naughty Marietta. ricechristine.jpg|'Christine Daaé' in The Phantom of the Opera. ricerosina.jpg|'Rosina' in The Barber of Seville. ricesusanna.jpg|'Susanna' in The Marriage of Figaro. Rice, Sarah Rice, Sarah Rice, Sarah